Forsaken
Forsaken They call themselves The Forsaken for their faith crumbled as the legions of Empire soldiers march into their lands and battered down the walls of their kingdom. These are the remaining dwarves that seclude themselves in the Merovingian Mountains. They were once a prideful society that swore themselves in Torag and forged many of the greatest weapons and tools in the early ages of Eterna. Though now they’re a shattered people as their greatest smiths were enslaved or slain by order of the Emperor. Seen as a threat for their mastery of the smithery over the humans. They now lurk in the belly of the mountains. In tunnels that no one dares to explore. ' ' History: During the Second Year of the current emperor's rule was when the Empire exploded into a powerhouse that quickly swarmed their nearest neighboring nations. The kingdom known as Dun Holvar was one such neighbor that was quickly caught by surprise with the sudden aggression of the Empire’s newfound might. ' ' The Emperor sieged the city within months of his campaign, and while many nations fell within weeks of being sieged. The dwarven citizens of Dun Holvar were said to be the most resilient against the Emperor’s assault. Casualties on both sides were severe before the gates were destroyed and the mountain-side city collapsed as soldiers ravished everything to the ground. ' ' After the swift war many citizens were enslaved and taken to nearby cities to work for the Emperor, but there were survivors. Beneath the city were tunnels that tore into the belly of the Merovingian Mountains. These survivors scorn the Empire, and more than that the Emperor himself. The history after the war of these survivors is isolated, but in time a faction of vengeful dwarves, bathed in the ashes of their fallen brethren formed under the patronage of Droskar. ' ' In a short time there were reports throughout the Empire of battlestarved dwarves ransacking Empire convoys, and the dismantling of Empire barracks, but the bloodshed did not end there. Villages were targeted too as no person was spared by the rage-blinded warriors. They are infamous for wielding weapons made of obsidian, and their bodies ghostly white in ashes. The mountains are contested to this day as the Empire fends off the assaults to continue stripping the lands of valuable metals to fuel their armies. ' ' Duergar: The dwarves of the Forsaken no longer refer themselves as dwarves. Having their faith in Torag diminished, and the shame of losing their once beloved city has caused them to take up the name as Duergar. Their society is ultimately unknown as they’re extremely hostile towards anyone who is not a dwarf, and even then they refuse to acknowledge their own for not being a part of their clan. ' ' Rumors: Traders speak to never venture near the mountainside as the Duergar are vastly aggressive to anyone who associates themselves with the Empire. Convoys are often struck down to fuel the Duergar people. Only corpses are left behind. Soldiers who have fended off the Duergar assaults speak about the vengeful ghosts of the dwarven people. Their ash covered bodies soaked in the blood of their enemies as they are relentless and are even said to be immune to death less you bash their skulls in. Many who encountered these warriors take to drinking to forget the horrors of battling such vicious enemies. Category:Factions